


Тетрадь

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: «День первый. Переданный мне доктором V. объект отвечает всем нормам физического развития, отклонений и патологий не обнаружено».





	Тетрадь

Тетрадь была толстая и издевательски розовая. Одного взгляда вполне хватило, чтобы понять, кто ее прислал, сомнений у Ло не возникло. Но она все равно оказалась снабжена кривой размашистой надписью на титульном листе: «Привет, Ло! Какой занятный мудак был твой папаша. Надеюсь, ты пойдешь в него. С любовью, Доффи».  
Ло скривился и перевернул страницу, следующая за ней была потрепанной и исписанной знакомым мелким почерком. Ло прикрыл глаза, перевел дух. Вот же сволочь, не поленился подшить это старье и упаковать в нарядную обертку. Подарок в духе Дофламинго, ничего не скажешь.  
Что там? Наверняка история болезни Ло или какого-нибудь другого пациента, до последнего боровшегося с заразой, чтобы под конец получить пулю в лоб или сгореть заживо в проклятом Флевансе.  
Убористый почерк отца ложился ровными строчками, нанизывался бисером слов: «День первый. Переданный мне доктором V. объект отвечает всем нормам физического развития, отклонений и патологий не обнаружено».  
Ло лениво взмахнул рукой, запирая дверь в номер: субмарина стояла в порту на ремонте, и он позволил команде и себе пару дней отдыха. Ло предпочел бы провести их не за чтением, но любая так или иначе связанная с Дофламинго вещь требовала пристального внимания. К тому же это был один из исследовательских дневников отца — тонкая нить, тянущаяся в прошлое, и дернувшие ее цепкие пальцы причинили Ло ощутимую боль.  
Дофламинго, чертов Доффи. Рано или поздно Ло сам причинит ему боль, самую сильную, и будет любоваться ее пиршеством годами.   
Каждый новый лист нес с собой сухую сводку данных: результаты анализов, показатели, краткие ремарки отца. Не было даже ясно, пишет ли он о человеке или, скажем, собаке. Ничего особенного или интересного, но Ло пробегал взглядом каждую строчку дважды, трижды, раз за разом пытаясь уловить скрытый смысл.   
Мясо в гостинице было слишком жирным, яичница — пересолена. На ремонт двигателя потребовался дополнительный день. И дополнительные расходы.   
Тетрадь лежала на прикроватном столике и мозолила глаза.

«Спасибо за сувенир, Доффи. Сожалею, что не могу пока достойно ответить на подарок: не был знаком с твоим отцом и его трудами. Ну, кроме тебя. Может, расскажешь мне о нем? Наверняка у такого выдающегося человека, как ты, были просто замечательные родители».   
«Думал, ты сообразительнее, Ло. Это касается и топорности твоих попыток уязвить меня, и умения читать глазами, а не жопой. Ладно, милый маленький тупица, объясню: ты точно слышал о предметах-фруктовиках. Их начали создавать лет двадцать-тридцать назад. Неужели не понял, с каким доктором V. вел дела твой папаша именно в то время? Читай внимательнее и на этот раз не задницей. Найдешь что-нибудь полезное — ты в доле. Ремонт двигателей нынче дорог, я слышал».  
«Ты слишком много думаешь о моей заднице».  
«Ты даже не представляешь, насколько».

Ло и сам часто размышлял, как получить предмет-фруктовик — с Опе-Опе казалось, это будет несложно. Разумеется, просто раздавить фрукт о поверхность недостаточно: дураку ясно, он активируется при контакте со слюной, желудочным соком, кровью. Значит, для создания нужного объекта необходимо вложить в него часть себя. И что-то еще, до чего Ло пока не мог додуматься.  
Вегапанк с его оживающими предметами, искусственными дьявольским фруктами, киборгами и сотней вполне реализуемых идей как устроить эффектный конец света был живой легендой, истинным демиургом, способным менять весь мир под себя. Неудивительно, что сейчас он сидел в хорошо охраняемой лаборатории Правительства и носа наружу не показывал. Мир не любит, когда его перекраивают, не спрашивая разрешения — это Ло знал слишком хорошо. Как и то, что на мнение мира можно просто наплевать.   
С самим Ло уже пытались связаться люди из Правительства; ему намекали, что такой перспективной личности, способной за пару секунд превратить все живое и неживое в радиусе пары миль в суповой набор, стоит держаться власть имущих, а не бегать от них. Но при одной мысли, что ему придется видеться с Дофламинго на собраниях Шичибукаев, тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Ло был не готов. Пока не готов. Еще год или два, собрать больше информации, подобраться ближе — тем более, Дофламинго сам охотно подпускал его к себе, дразнил, провоцировал, подначивал, втягивал в свои дела.   
Делать вид, что Ло повелся, было не сложно. Он и в самом деле повелся, поняв это в тот момент, когда перелистнул последнюю страницу тетради.

Новая не заставила себя ждать. И оказалась полной неожиданностью.  
«Задержек в развитии роста и речи нет; объект полностью соответствует нормам физических и двигательных навыков для своего возраста. Совместно с доктором V. принято решение об интеграции в социум».  
Потом объект переболел ветрянкой и корью. Сломал палец на правой ноге. Пошел в школу.   
Собаки не ходят в школу.  
Предметы, как оказалось, — да.   
Пусть это будет толстый Ларс, думал Ло, снова и снова перелистывая тетради, вспоминая деталь за деталью, мелочь за мелочью из прошлого, которое он так упорно хотел забыть и не видеть в пропитанных страхом и огнем кошмарах. Он сохранил только редкие, самые светлые воспоминания, и сейчас они корчились перед глазами, словно медленно истлевающие на жаровне листы.  
Да, Ларс часто болел и все время лечился у отца, а тот рассказывал Ло про иммунитет и вирусы. Радовался тому, как жадно Ло глотал новую информацию. Говорил, что хочет, чтобы тот пошел по его стопам и стал врачом. Он не лгал ему. Не мог.  
Пусть будет Ларс. Или Руди, тот как раз хромал на правую ногу. Или Грета. Кто угодно, даже Лами, только не Ло. Только не Ло.  
От этих мыслей было страшнее и гаже, чем от содержимого тетрадей.   
За эти годы Ло уже успел забыть: Дофламинго всегда хотел вырастить из него чудовище и не пренебрегал никакими методами. Нельзя было идти у него на поводу.

«Здравствуй, Доффи. Думаю, ты будешь рад услышать, что оказался прав: я тупица и не могу придумать ни единого способа создать предмет-фруктовик. Нужно больше информации. Не будешь ли ты так любезен выслать мне все собрание сочинений сразу? Можно без обложек. Даже нужно. У меня открылась аллергия на картон. Розовый».  
«Ты такой нетерпеливый, Ло, интересно, во всем? Увы, никакого собрания у меня нет — за писаниной твоего папаши приходится погоняться. Как только мне в руки попадает очередная часть, ты сразу же ее получаешь. И не будь так критичен к себе. Помнишь, что я писал о топорности?»

Субмарина металась от одного моря к другому, Ло метался внутри, не в силах избавиться от насмешливого низкого голоса, будто наяву тянущего над ухом: «Твой папаша был такой занятный мудак, Ло». Дофламинго врал насчет поисков, это было ясно как день: конечно же, он давно прибрал к рукам все части дневника и теперь издевался над Ло, отдаляя кульминацию. Это была растянутая во времени пытка; Дофламинго дергал за ниточки, и Ло скакал, послушный движению его руки.   
Внутри разгоралась холодная ярость, которая искала выхода. Сотня бьющихся сердец со всех концов Гранд Лайна стала отличным способом прийти в себя и прекрасным подарком Правительству. Дофламинго хотел поиграть? Отлично, только теперь Ло был готов сам диктовать правила и с нетерпением ждал собрания Шичибукаев.   
Куски дневника продолжали приходить раз в пару месяцев, иногда — недель. Ярко-розовая упаковка, чернота внутри. Ло не был святым сам и не чувствовал себя в праве злиться на отца, не гнушавшегося экспериментов над живыми людьми. Ее и не было, только время от времени давила неприятная тупая боль: прошлое, казавшееся самой страшной частью его жизни, оказалось еще страшнее.   
Стоило выбрасывать тетради, не читая, игнорировать записки Дофламинго. Ло знал, что тот хочет поймать его на крючок, привязать к себе, заставить нервничать, как знал и то, чем закончатся дневники отца, на чем они оборвутся. Ло уже составлял новый маршрут для субмарины: Вегапанк успел изрядно наследить до того, как спрятался — или его спрятали — в тени Правительства.   
Ло не нужна была эта непрошеная правда, он не хотел знать ее, но дочитывал потому, что понимал: Дофламинго уже видел эти строки, и ему нельзя дать ни малейшего преимущества в борьбе. Сухие сводки отчетов сменялись самыми обычными словами человека, который уже не был уверен, что кто-то увидит их, и писал для одного себя.  
«Во Флевансе творится настоящий ад, больницы переполнены. Я надеюсь, объект справится с болезнью, возможно, с его помощью даже удастся создать вакцину. Пока он совершенно никак не проявил особых способностей. Если бы у нас было время! Как все не вовремя...»  
Ничего никогда не бывает вовремя, даже если кажется, что это не так.  
На Панк Хазарде ему были откровенно не рады; прооравшись на покрошившего полсотни человек Ло, Цезарь наконец взял себя в руки и нехотя согласился связаться с Дофламинго.  
— Надо же, на этот раз маленький тупица меня опередил, — довольно рассмеялась ден-ден-муши. — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я позволю оставить последнюю часть без моего внимания. Если ты ее, конечно, тут найдешь. Очень хочу поскорее прочитать. Да, Детка и Буйвол передают тебе привет, Ло. Они скучают. Мы все скучаем. 

Дни превратились в вереницу коридоров и складов, листы металла отсекали реальность не хуже Скальпеля. Под сочувственным взглядом Моне Ло рылся в архивах, копался в свалках, от него шарахались и жались к стенам недавно сросшиеся из частей люди, а он сам ощущал себя развалившимся на куски. Недоставало одного, без которого Ло не мог почувствовать себя целым. Не мог понять, кто он такой, и позволить наконец прошлому уйти.  
Он заглянул даже в детскую комнату, точнее, камеру, а еще точнее — палату. Глядя на веселые улыбки и полные тревоги глаза, Ло мысленно твердил себе: каждый сам за себя. Каждый выживает, как может. Ло сумел, и этим «объектам» никто не мешает. Поэтому пусть не рассчитывают на его помощь. Он не святой.   
В комнатах Цезаря была почти стерильная чистота, но они казались Ло хуже любой помойки. Сигнализация, тайник, сейф — дело на пару минут, Ло не собирался находиться здесь дольше. Записи Вегапанка про выращивание гигантов стимуляцией гипофиза или про искусственные зоаны, за которые Ло многое бы отдал еще полгода назад, выглядели сейчас просто мешаниной слов. Тонкая тетрадка с именем отца на обложке была смята, к ней крепилась карточка с пометкой «К использованию непригодно. Какой-то слезливый бред!». Ло скомкал ее в кулаке.  
«Я не знаю, что делать, Вильгельм. Мы договорились держать проект в секрете, но это вышло боком: не подозревая о нем, они хотят похоронить весь Флеванс и не остановятся. Что мне делать теперь, когда все ден-ден-муши молчат, даже твоя? Что будет с объектом? Как мне переправить его тебе? Надеюсь, ты простишь, что я открыл ему, кто он на самом деле. Я был обязан. В нем моя ДНК, моя кровь. Если он выживет, то вправе сам распоряжаться этим знанием и своей жизнью, равно как и подаренной ему в зародыше силой. Пусть он выживет. Пусть он выживет».  
На последней странице были следы копоти. Предсказуемый финал, все как и думал Ло. Как боялся.  
Отец действительно вложил в этот предмет часть себя. Семя, точно, надо добавить его к списку.   
Отличный ученый, блестящий врач. Интересно, как они назвали проект? «Дьявол из пробирки»?  
— Я думаю, тебе не стоит тут находиться, Ло.  
— Я думаю, мне не стоит дольше злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, Моне.  
Она обошла его со спины, с улыбкой протянула руку.  
— Сожалею, но это мое, — улыбнулся Ло в ответ, и Моне тихо рассмеялась.  
— Не совсем. Кажется, это нужно Доффи.  
— Тебе кажется.   
— Как скажешь, — согласилась Моне настолько легко и спокойно, что даже такой чудовищный тупица, как Ло, смог понять: не так уж сильно ей была нужна эта тетрадь.  
Видел ли записи Дофламинго? Разумеется, уже видел. Он знал все, он всегда знал про Ло все, даже то, что тот сам о себе не знал, и теперь черта с два подпустит его близко — Ди, Дьявола, несущего смерть миру. Надо поскорее свалить отсюда и придумать план заново. Надо что-то сделать. Ло сможет. Непременно сможет. Настоящий или искусственный — он выжил. И выживет снова.

«Слышал, ты нашел последнюю часть. Если пришлешь, получишь красивую обложку».  
«Спасибо за заботу, Доффи. Не стоит. Я уже писал об аллергии на розовое. Твой вкус всегда был слишком специфичным».  
«Да, Ло. Всегда. Потому я и пригрел тебя. Ты же знаешь, как мы похожи. Отцами, которые искренне желали нам добра, в том числе. Твой хотя бы оставил забавные мемуары. Некрасиво лишать последнюю часть обложки — это все-таки серия. Такая увлекательная. Привози — завершим коллекцию. Мне интересно, чем все закончится, Ло. Приплывай на Дресс Розу. Тебя тут всегда ждут. С тетрадью — или без».

Ло отогнал настырную почтовую чайку — он не собирался писать очередной ответ. Субмарина уже встала на нужный курс, и тот лежал обратно на Панк Хазард. Мугивара навел там достаточно паники, и Ло не собирался так просто отдавать ему возможность спалить остров-свалку дотла.  
К тому же, эксперимент отца требовал завершения. Сравнить силы и повреждения природного и искусственного Ди в поединке представлялось заманчивым началом собственного медицинского проекта. В конце концов, отец всегда хотел вырастить из него хорошего врача. Ло это помнил. И будет помнить.  
Еще отец хотел, чтобы Ло выжил. Кора-сан желал того же.

Дофламинго мог ждать сколько влезет.  
Ло тоже было интересно, чем все закончится.  
Чем он все закончит.


End file.
